


When silence is Golden

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short and to the point i wanted angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	When silence is Golden

It wasn’t until age smacked you right in the face that you realized what had happened between you and the Strider. 

It was strange. You yourself had no concept of time, any day was just like any other. Even as you grew taller and your lanky body filled out to a more toned muscular figure, you didn’t notice that things had changed. Dave got older as you did, albeit much slower, but you didn’t bother to notice. It was only him, only him and you in this entire world you had created around you and it was wonderful. It was what you had always hoped it would be.

You just weren’t quite ready to give it up so soon.

Little signs of aging started to prick at the corners of your mind, a soft groan when Dave would get to his feet off of the futon, an occasional crack of his spine when he stretched too far, his hand immediately going to the small of his back. He didn’t show it, but he was getting on in his years.

He never brought it up and you didn’t either, there was no point. He would have just denied it anyway, that you still had a good thousand sweeps under your belt. Dave, on the other hand, slowly grew more withered and fragile, soft wrinkles in the corner of his eyes spreading around his mouth to the point that you almost couldn’t recognize him anymore.

It was only when he was bedridden that you had to face facts. You helped him go to the bathroom and brought him food during the day; the rest of the time was spent sitting at his side, legs brought up to your chest and arms wrapped around them tightly to keep from trembling. All the while the black shades were perfectly perched on his nose, obstructing sight from the one thing that had lasted the Strider through the years and remained as young looking as you could remember them.

A long week, an effort each day making it harder than the one before, until it was late in the night when you felt a quivering hand on your shoulder. Without a word you rolled over to look at your matesprit, hot tears pricking the corners of your eyes and you blinked them away. The same smirk you had always known was there, and a hand running through your hair let you know that he understood as much as you did. Without a word your hand rose to the shades and gently placed them aside, resting your forehead against his.

You said nothing and he said nothing. There were no sounds aside from the occasional pained gasp he gave, his free hand that wasn’t clutching yours was placed over his chest. You wished you could tell him how much he meant to you over the years, how much he saved you, but silence is golden you once heard.

Even as the night went on and a cruelly warm dawn leaked in through the windows and he had long stopped gasping, you blinked away tears and clung to his hand, thinking to yourself just how alone you really are now.


End file.
